


I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth

by subplotter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season 3, will add more depending on the sex that happens in further chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subplotter/pseuds/subplotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’d think after almost killing himself for the greater good that he’d have earned some respect from these people, but no.  No.  </p><p>(Title is a Fall Out Boy song.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You’d think after almost killing himself for the greater good that he’d have earned some respect from these people, but no.  No.  And especially from Scott, who was all, “Let me just nod at you in your time of need,” which he probably didn’t even think about but which kind of meant everything.  Because it wasn’t like Derek was giving Isaac any comfort right before he submerged himself, and it wasn’t like he wasn’t about to expose his subconscious to everyone in the room,  _including_  Scott.  Not that Scott matters.  Not anymore.  Isaac is definitely trying to get with that Cora girl after she stops being full-moon-crazy for five minutes.

Although Derek will probably kill him.  And there’s no denying the gut-wrenching pain Isaac felt when Cora and Boyd were hurting Derek, and then the immense relief when he saw the sunlight.  Of course, he just wanted to tell Scott about it.  They’re supposed to be friends, but then again, friends are supposed to be supportive not utterly insulting.

But still.  Still.  Isaac finds himself half-jogging in the grass to catch up to Scott, who’s got Boyd draped in his arms like Boyd’s some kind of Disney princess.  (To be fair, Cora might actually be a Disney princess.  She’s so pretty when she isn’t wolfed out, sleeping in Isaac’s arms like she needs to be kissed awake.)

“So after we take them back to the loft, what happens?”

Scott looks at Isaac expectedly and then sighs.  “Uh.  Derek will probably be there by then, so.”

“So you’ll leave.  Go back home and sleep.”

“Well I have school today.”

“So do I.”

Isaac thinks if Scott were cooler (more reckless) they could go get some breakfast or something.  Scott might not even have time to sleep, after all, but Isaac’s hands are too full to check his phone for the time.

“I saw Allison in there.  Did you?”  He can’t tell if he wants to relate to Scott or hurt him.

Scott’s brows go together.  “No.”

“Well she was there.  She helped us.”

“Allison’s a hunter.  Her dad was there.  Makes sense.”

“I guess so.”

“Let’s just get Cora and Boyd back to the loft.  Okay?”

When Isaac lays Cora down, resting her head on a pillow, Scott catches Isaac looking at her.  But she really is gorgeous, in a Derek-like way that Isaac understands.  Even with her skin smudged with dirt and her hair all crazy.

“I wouldn’t,” says Scott.

“What?”

“I can smell you.  You’ve been thinking about it this whole time, but I just don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Isaac rolls his eyes.  “Scott, honestly?  I’d be more careful about what you assume you’re smelling.”

It’s clear that Scott still thinks he’s right, but Isaac just wants to growl at him and tell him he’s stupid.  But everyone tells Scott that he’s stupid, and he really isn’t.  Except for when it comes to what Isaac is feeling.  If it isn’t obvious that Isaac just wants to bury his face in Scott’s neck and die there, then nobody’s paying any attention at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott McCall is nobody's Alpha, even if that's what Isaac wants, so bad, even if it's only in a human way. He could submit to Scott so easily, so stupidly. Which is strange, considering his separate urge to trap Allison in a corner and get her back for everything.

Isaac isn't trying to say that Scott's hindering more than he's helping or anything, but he's kind of hindering more than he's helping. It's fun with the twins--as fun as something can be if you already had one traumatic flashback that day--but Isaac is past emotionally exhausted before he and Allison even hot-wire the bike. Okay, so she's the one who does the work, but that's not the point. The point is that Isaac is being reckless, and Allison keeps giving him those looks, and pretty soon he's going to be pushing _her_ against something instead of Scott, or instead of Cora, who most definitely was there in the loft when Derek threw that glass at him, by the way. Which makes everything worse, because Isaac doesn't even have the ghost of a back-up plan now. Scott is the only thing that can get him out of this situation (even if this is the same guy who tried to follow him to the bathroom). Scott is the only thing that can fix this stupid urge Isaac has, to cry all of his reckless lack-of-control into Scott's neck.

He knows what he wants has something to do with that little Alpha stunt Scott pulled earlier, and that's what he thinks about, when he knocks on the door. He thinks, _if Scott can do that to me, he can keep me from hurting him. He can keep me safe._

"Can I ask you a favor?"

He'd hoped to look pathetic enough, soaking wet with no bag packed, but Scott still says, "It's kind of late."

At which point Isaac is forced to admit it. "Derek kicked me out."

It's fast, then, and quiet, and Scott has this crease in his brow that he's had since that moment in the supply closet, like he's being given something he doesn't want. But he still makes Isaac a bed on the floor, several blankets thick, and gives him two pillows, a change of clothes. The clothes don't fit; Isaac just wears the sweatpants.

Scott looks like he's just going to go to bed then, with Isaac's hair and skin still damp, so Isaac stalls. He makes things uncomfortable. (It's a talent of his, if he's being straight-forward.)

"What was that today? In the closet."

Scott's brow-crease gets deeper. "Just instinct."

"Oh." Isaac gets down on the floor, slides under the top blanket on the pile Scott made him. "Do you think you could do it again?"

"Huh?"

Isaac likes this, when Scott's confused. It's not as good as when he's riled up, but it's at least something, something working in his head that Isaac put there. Isaac knows he's gambling, but if he needs to, he'll just talk about how Derek (his Alpha, his Alpha he _loves_ ) threw him out and hurt him and brought it all back again.

"I'm just really upset," says Isaac, and maybe he's pulling the trigger on his fail-safe too soon. "Like I was in the closet."

Scott's eyes move back and forth, unfocused as his head attempts to process. "You're not wolfed out."

Isaac tries to look innocent. "No. But I feel the same way. Derek threw something at me, at my face. Just like my dad did right before he was murdered." Isaac doesn't mean to get himself upset, not truly upset, but it happens, just like he's explained. His eyes burn yellow, and he can feel his own heartbeat accelerating. How could Derek do that to him? How could Derek do that when he knew. What reason could have possibly been so bad.

Scott blinks too many times, crouches down next to Isaac. Good. At least he knows what to do. "Isaac, it's okay."

Except it isn't. Scott McCall is nobody's Alpha, even if that's what Isaac wants, so bad, even if it's only in a human way. He could submit to Scott so easily, so stupidly. Which is strange, considering his separate urge to trap Allison in a corner and get her back for everything. "He wouldn't tell me." Isaac can hear his voice, but it sounds far away. Disconnected. "He wouldn't tell me what I did wrong." And then his head is completely lost, for a few harsh seconds, while the wolf comes to rear its head.

When everything gets clear again, Scott is resting over Isaac's hips, his hand pressed against the space between his collarbones. A solid, comforting weight. His eyes flash orange and then go back to normal again.

He shakes his head minutely, still nursing that crease. "That's so weird."

"Is it weird?" Isaac's breathing heavily, so his words come out with no weight to them. He knows Scott will be able to smell it on him, now, without Cora here. He knows. Why won't he just say it?

Scott rolls off of Isaac and stands. "I shouldn't do this stuff with you. Derek won't like it."

Which is the dumbest thing Scott, resident dumbass, has ever said.

Moments later, when they're both lying down, Isaac gambles again. "You like it, though, don't you? Controlling me."

Scott's heavy exhale is anger-laced. "Not really. But my wolf does."

Fair enough.


End file.
